When Vocaloid Become Teacher
by Lily Sekaite Kurokage
Summary: Cerita gaje yang nyasar di kepala author waktu ngebayangin chara Vocaloid jadi guru./"Kalau nggak..."/"KALIAN AKAN KULINDAS PAKAI ROADROLLER! MUAHAHAHA!""/gaje. RnR pwease ?


**Li: Woyo! Author kece balik! 8D**

**All chara: *muntah***

**Li: Kejem, nih ==**

**Anna: Author kece kok...**

**Li: Makasih, Ann-**

**Anna: ...cuma kurang waras aja =w=b**

**Len: Setuju!**

**Li: Kyaaaa, kok tau sih? Kalian ngestalk aku, ya? X3**

**Len: Kurang kerjaan kali ngestalk kamu ==**

**Rin: Cepet mulai ficnya, woi!**

**Li: Iyaiya, woles mbake ==**

**Disclaimer: Kalau author punya Vocaloid, dijamin nggak laku. Jadi author bukan pemilik Vocaloid (?)**

**Warning: GAJE EPERIWER (?), typo *author lambai" gaje*, humor gagal, OOC parah, author kadang ikutan masuk, OC sebagai murid *author nangis" gaje (?)*, bahasa nggak baku, de el el.**

**Main pairing: Nggak ada, tapi banyak pair kesukaan author masuk /samaajawoi/**

**Lily Sekaite Kurokage proudly present**

"**W****hen ****V****ocaloid ****B****ecome ****T****eacher"**

* * *

**Pelajaran pertama: Olahraga.**

* * *

Di sebuah sekolah yang dengan oh-so-tidak-elitnya dikarang namanya oleh author menjadi Vocaloid Highschool, terlihat segerombol murid kelas 11-1 yang berpakaian olahraga tengah duduk-duduk dengan khidmat di lapangan. Posenya pun beraneka ragam. Mulai dari yang duduk biasa, duduk a la di warung kopi, selonjoran, nungging, jongkok, sampai yang planking pun ada. Oke, nggak penting.

"Aduh, ni sekolah ayem banget," komentar seorang anak yang kelewat pendek *author dikejer* dengan pakaian yang agak kebesaran dan rambut blonde pucat sebetisnya yang pendek itu *author digatak* yang lagi selonjoran dengan tampang semi suremnya, Annalea Crystalic Lunathane Mirrlean gaje. "Ayeeemm banget, saking ayemnya sampai muridnya pada males masuk."

Oke, Anna salah kaprah. Bukan muridnya yang malas masuk, tapi OC-nya author yang kurang banyak. Dahlah, itu nggak penting banget.

"BAIKLAH MURID-MURID! HARI INI KITA OLAHRAGA LARI! SEKARANG LARI KELILING LAPANGAN 10 KALI!" tiba-tiba datang seorang guru yang... Yaah, pendek, tapi mendinglah daripada si Anna, tereak-tereak ababil. Nama guru itu Kagamine Rin, guru olahraga. Catet, cepetan.

"NANI?!" tereak murid-murid ababil itu. Di antara semua murid, suara cewek berambut honeyblonde selututlah yang paling keras. Aya Shiratori.

Gimana nggak tereak? Lapangan VH itu luas banget. Elu jalan seharian aja nggak bakalan sanggup muterin tuh lapangan.

"Kalau nggak..." Rin ngeluarin aura setan. Murid-muridnya pada nelen ludah.

"KALIAN AKAN KULINDAS PAKAI ROADROLLER! MUAHAHAHA!"

"HYAAAA! H-hai, Kagamine-sensei!" semua murid langsung ngacir muterin lapangan yang luasnya naujubileh itu.

"M-matte, Minna-chan!" Aya tereak. Dia paling anti sama yang namanya lari. Elu tanya kenape? Liat tuh rambutnya yang panjangnya ngalah-ngalahin rambutnya mbak Kunti. Untung baju olahraganya VH itu warnanya full oranye-kuning (rancangan sang guru olahraga). Coba kalau putih, tamat riwayat Emi Aito, sahabatnya Aya yang paling anti sama setan. Dia liat Casper aja langsung pingsan, apalagi Kunti.

Aya berusaha ngegulung rambutnya yang panjangnya senasib sama Kunti. Tiba-tiba, cowok beriris aquamarine dan berambut cokelat dateng.

"Butuh bantuan?" cowok itu, Shin Aoi, senyum manis banget. Sampai banyak semut ngerubungin mukanya Shin. Sementara Aya udah harlem shake-an gegara liat senyum pacarnya tersaiank. Oke, author ngalay.

"I-iya..." Aya bangkit dari harlem shake-nya, terus lirik-lirik ke Shin dengan tampang malu-malu kucing.

"Bantuin apa, nih?" tanya Shin yang berhasil ngusir semua semut yang ngerubungin wajah Shin. Kok bisa? Ya, pakai kapur semut, dong.

"GENDONGIN GUAAAAAA!" Aya ngerengek sambil nimpa si Shin.

"Sssh! Woles oi!" Shin bangkit dari kubur, terus ngegendong Aya yang beratnya udah kembaran sama gajah Afrika dengan sekuat tenaga.

Cewek pendek yang tadi nongol di awal cerita diem aja. Disampingnya ada guru paling 'kuning' kedua, Kagamine Rin. Dia ngelirik-lirik Rin dengan tampang melas.

"Sensei..." Anna masang kitty eyes sehingga seakan-akan dia anak kucing lemah yang minta perlindungan. Hikaru yang nggak sengaja lewat nosebleed, sampai muncrat ke Sora yang ada di sebelahnya.

"HIKARUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! LIHAT APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADAKUUUU!" Sora nangis-nangis gaje, meratapi bajunya yang udah merah-merah kayak cewek yang lagi halangan. Bochor bochor.

"BERISIK!" Sora kena damprat Hikaru. Nggak sungkan-sungkan tuh cowok di bejek-bejek jadi sambel kacang kesukaan Anna dan author. Akhirnya mereka berdua kembali lari – lebih tepatnya kejer-kejeran.

"Iyaiya, Mirrlean-chan nggak usah ikut," Rin ngehela napas.

"YEAH! RINNIE-SENSEI-CHAN BAIK, DEH~!" Anna ngehug Rin dengan efek glitter (?).

"WOI! LU MAU GUA GILING JADI SELAI KACANG?" Rin ngamuk, Anna masang angka dua dari jarinya.

* * *

**Pelajaran kedua: Matematika.**

* * *

Setelah istirahat yang kelewat sebentar一5 menit man! Cuma bisa dibuat ganti baju doang!一anak-anak 11-1 masuk ke kelas dengan tidak ikhlas. Pelajaran matematika bo! Puyeng-puyeng lu ngitung tuh satu soal ternyata salah. Sebel nggak tuh?

"Ohayou, Minna-san!" pintu kelas didobrak oleh seseorang. Dateng lagi, deh, satu guru gaje.

"Ohayou mo, Kaito-sensei," murid-muridnya ngejawab dengan lemes.

"Eh? Kok tau nama gua Shion Kaito? Kalian stalker, ya?" curiga guru paling goblok se-antero VH, Shion Kaito. Oke, catet.

Pertanyaan Kaito itu bikin semua murid mikir hal yang sama, 'Author ngasi racun apa ke Kaito-sensei, nih? Sampai jawabannya sama kayak bacotannya di atas?!' sambil sweatdropped satu ember.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kembali ke pelajaran. Hari ini pelajaran apaaa?" tanya Kaito. Memulai ritual yang diberi nama 'Ritual Pembukaan a la Shion Kaito yang Kecehnya Amit-amit'.

"Matematika, Kaito-sensei," jawab murid-muridnya lemes. Jelas, mereka hapal banget ritual ini karena mereka diajar Kaito sejak kelas 10. Menurutmu berapa pelajaran matematika berlangsung selama dua tahun? Sampai-sampai mereka udah mual denger kata-kata di atas.

"Pinter! Siapa, sih, gurunya?" Kaito tanya lagi. Sementara muridnya udah pada hopeless headbang di meja guru.

"Shion Kaito," jawab mereka, lalu muntah berjamaah.

"Bagus! Sekarang kita belajar bilangan bulat, yaaa!" kata-kata Kaito itu bikin murid-muridnya pada pingsan. Dari kelas 10 sampai kelas 11 yang dibahas tetep aja bilangan bulat. Anak-anak kelas 11-1 aja bisa naik gegara nyogok Hiyama Kiyoteru-sensei buat ngasih les matematika khusus buat anak kelas 11-1.

"Jadi, 12 es krim dikurangi 20 es krim sama dengan -8 es krim. Artinya kalian punya hutang 8 es krim padaku! Cepat balikin!" Inilah yang paling dibenci bocah-bocah satu kelas; setiap pelajarannya Kaito pasti mereka disuruh bayar hutang. Padahal, 'kan, cuma soal. Satu kelas langsung bikin konferensi lesehan mendadak.

"Buset gekh! 8 es krim! Kemaren aja cuma 7!" Sora histeris, Shizuku langsung ngejitakin pacarnya itu.

"Oke, karena kemarin yang bayar El, Audrey, Megami sama Anna, berarti hari ini gilirannya Yui, Hatsuyuki, Arisa, sama Megu," kata ketua kelas kita tercinteeeh, Cecillia Rainthsnows, sambil membaca catatannya. Sementara yang dipanggil cuma bisa nelen ludah.

"A-ara? Jangan mereka, desu! Aku saja!" kata Emi semangat. Maklum, dia idola yang lagi naik daun, jadi 8 es krim kecil buat dia. Yui, Hatsuyuki, Arisa, dan Megumi langsung nebar confetti saking bahagianya. Padahal kemarin-kemarin yang bayar juga Emi.

"CEPET BAYAR HUTANG KALIAN!" mendengar Kaito ngamuk, anak-anak kelas 11-1 itu langsung ngacir semua. Tujuannya sama, mall. Mau apa? Beliin Kaito es krim lah. Padahal sebenernya di kantin juga ada, tapi merekanya aja yang pengen shopping.

* * *

**Pelajaran ketiga: Bahasa Jepang.  
**

* * *

Nah, ini nih pelajaran yang paling bikin cewek-cewek betah, Bahasa Jepang! Kenapa? Yang ngajar itu...

"Konnichiwa, Minna! Kagamine Len here!" yep, ini maksudnya. Yang ngajar itu guru paling shota di sekolah itu, Kagamine Len. Suaminya Kagamine Rin guru olahraga yang sadis itu, sekaligus guru yang mendapat gelar pertama sebagai 'Guru Terkuning di VH'. Catet, catet.

"Konnichiwa, Len-sensei!" jawab murid cewek semangat. Walau udah punya istri tapi, 'kan, lumayan buat cuci muka. Eh, maksudnya mata.

"Konnichiwa, Shota-sensei," anak cowok nanggepin dengan datar dan penuh kebencian. Miris banget nasibnya Len.

"Hari ini kita akan belajar bahasa Jep-"

"UDAH TAU! CEPETAN NGAJAR SONO!" cowok-cowok pada ngamuk.

"Haha, oke. Silahkan kumpulkan PR-nya~!" Len ketawa garing. Waktu semua murid pada balik badan mau ngambil buku, eh Len nyeletuk lagi.

"Baydewey, ada yang nggak ngerjain?" tanya Len tajem, tajem banget, sampai tangan author berdarah (?). "Angkat tangan."

Aya ngangkat tangannya takut-takut. "S-saya, Len-sensei," gumam Aya pelan. Soalnya Len kadang pikirannya nggak bisa ketebak, sementara Aya udah pikiran jelek aja.

"Maju," kata Len dingin. Aya maju pelan-pelan, satu centi satu centi. Akhirnya setelah menunggu selama 7 tahun, Aya sampai di tempat Len. Oke, hiperbola.

"Karena kamu nggak ngerjain PR..." Len bisik di telinga Aya. Aya gemeter. Shin cemburu, tanpa sengaja dia narikin rambutnya Anna yang panjang itu. Emi ngerekam pake hape, Megumi nonton, Hikaru-yang naksir sama Anna-ngegatakin Shin, Anna meringis, Megami ngeliat dengan bingung, sisanya pada ngedeketin Aya dan Len karena penasaran dan kebetulan mereka semua pada congekan.

"...Kamu harus mau tidur sama aku malam ini," Len bisikin Aya lagi, dengan suaranya yang dibuat oh-so-seductive-nan-sekseh.

DESH!

Shin langsung ngehajar Len, Rin secara ajaib dateng lalu ngelindes Len pake roadroller kesayangannya, sementara para cewek masuk ke dalam gatel mode, teriak 'Kagamine Len-sensei! Aku juga nggak ngerjain PR!' dan langsung dilindes Rin juga. Aya cengo, Emi fangirling, Megami dan Anna diem gapaham.

**Teng teng, teng teng, teng teng, teng teng**

Denger suara itu, semuanya menghentikan aktivitas masing-masing.

"Dejavu, rasanya gue pernah denger nada itu, deh..." Arisa merinding. Yang lainnya ngangguk disko.

"Coba dengerin lagi..." bisik Anna. Yang lain ngangguk disko lagi.

**sora o akane ni somedashita, yuugata gojihan no kaerimichi, nee, boku wa doko e mukaeba ii?**

"DAFUQ! BEL SEKOLAH A LA APA ITU?! AUTHOR BAKAAAAAAAAA!" semua chara langsung dateng ngehajar Author yang nyanyi di toa sekolah dengan suara ctar membahana petir menyambar kepala author (?).

"AMPUUUUUUUNNNNN!" Author ngacir ke negara lain, tamat (?)

Krik krik krik...

Kagak, author bercanda. Itu bel istirahat kok.

* * *

**~Istirahat~**

* * *

"AKHIRNYA ISTIRAHAAAATTT!" Megami teriak-teriak bahagia. Sementara Megumi cuma facepalm.

"Kembaranmu itu gila, Megu," Cecillia masang wajah troll. Megumi langsung nyabet Cecillia.

"WOI! CEPET BELI MAKANAN TERUS KITA NGESTALK SENSEI-SENSEI PACARAAAAAANNN!" Emi koar-koar, dan langsung ditendang Arisa.

Audrey jentikin jari, walau akhirnya nggak bunyi. "Ide bagus!"

Anak-anak ababil itu langsung beli makanan dengan kilat lalu siap-siap ngintip ruang guru.

* * *

**~TIME SKIP, DI RUANG GURU~**

* * *

"Stalker, stalker~" Anna nyanyi gaje, sambil jinjit-jinjit berusaha ngeliat guru-guru in love dari jendela yang baginya sangat tinggi itu. Sementara Hikaru blushing ngeliat wajah polos Anna.

"Cieee, yang jatuh cinta, cieee," Sora ngegodain Hikaru. Dan langsung kena jurus tapak seribu bangau by Hikaru Harukawa.

"Sssh, diem lu pada," Shizuku ngejitak Sora. Sementara yang dijitak udah pingsan kena jurusnya Hikaru.

"Eh, liat! Itu Len-sensei bonyok!" bisik Yuffie tapi cukup keras untuk di dengar semua murid. Semuanya pada liat, terus ngakak. Termasuk Sora yang barusan bangkit dari kubur (?).

"Rinnie jahat, aku mau cari istri baru aja," Len pura-pura pundung, sementara Rin percaya aja kalau Len marah. Aktingnya meyakinkan, sih. Bagi Rin tentunya.

"L-Len, maafin aku, dong. Aku tadi cemburu soalnya... Kamu juga gitu, sih... Hiks..." Rin mulai nangis.

"E-eh? R-Rinnie jangan nangis, dong… Lenny c-cuma一" Len kebingungan cari alasan biar Rin berhenti nangis. Jadi kebalik gini.

"Tuh, 'kan, Rin-sensei nangis. Dasar Len-sensei baka!" Rue ngakak liat adegan romantis guru kesayangannya itu.

"Pfffftt," May nahan ketawa. Anak-anak pada cengo. Secara, May, 'kan, nggak pernah senyum.

"May? Lu kesambet apa?" tanya Kyoshiro. May nunjuk ke suatu arah.

"Pffffffttttt, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" semua murid langsung ngakak ngeliat 'makhluk' yang ditunjuk May.

Gimana nggak ketawa? Kamui Gakupo-sensei, yang notabene rada pedo itu, lagi joget dangdut bareng Kaito-sensei. Kalau joget dangdut biasa nggak apa, ini yang bikin ngakak, kostumnya itu kostum cat woman yang oh-so-ketat itu. Di depan mereka nampak Kamui Luka-sensei一istri Gakupo一dan Shion Meiko-sensei一istri Kaito一masang wajah troll sambil ngakak gak ketulungan.

"Hahahaha, m-mereka kenapa, May?" tanya Riri. Secara, May, 'kan, mind reader.

"Ah, mereka ketauan ngegodain anak UTAU tadi," jawab May kalem. Ilang udah senyumnya.

"Hahahahaha, makanya, hahaha, jangan berani-berani sama cewek!" Shizuku ngomong sambil terus ngakak. Cewek-cewek lain ngangguk sambil ngakak juga. Anak cowok cuma nelen ludah.

* * *

**Pelajaran keempat: Biologi  
**

* * *

"Eh Rir, habis gini pelajarannya apa?" tanya Audrey sambil ngupil.

"Ah itu-" Riri mau jawab, tap keduluan disamber sama Arisa.

"Ih, jorok lu Aud!" Arisa yang duduk di sebelah Riri heboh liat Audrey ngupil.

"Pelajaranny-"

"Heh, paling nggak ngupil itu masih dilakuin ama semua manusia, tau nggak! Tanpa ngupil, elu gabakal bisa napas!" kata Audrey sambil bawa-bawa spanduk bertuliskan 'Gerakan Seribu Upil'.

"Hei minn-"

"BakAud! Gua mau duduk ama Emi aja dah!" Arisa merinding, lalu ngacir ke tempat Emi. Sementara Riri pundung gegara omongannya diputus mulu.

"Yaudah! Pegi sono, dopplegangger!" semprot Audrey. "Hoi, Rir! Pelajarannya ap-"

"Ohayou, Minna-san~" kata guru paling goth-loli se-VH, Namikawa Mayu. Guru idola El. Kenapa? Soalnya sama-sama yandere. Btw,dicatet yua~

"O-ohayou Mayu-sensei!" balas semua murid sambil keringet dingin.

"Baiklah, hari ini kita akan belajar tentang organ dalam tubuh manusia!" kata Mayu riang. Anak-anak 11-1 nelen ludah.

" Karena pakai tikus sudah terlalu mainstream, kita pakai manusia sungguhan!" Mayu senyum manis. Murid-murid pada merinding liat senyum manisnya guru yang kemana-mana selalu bawa boneka kelinci itu.

"Ada yang mau jadi korban?" tawar Mayu sambil menyeringai, lalu ngeluarin kapak kesayangannya.

"A-AMPUN, MAYU-SENSEI!" Semua murid pada kabur menyelamatkan diri, kecuali El yang ada di pihak Mayu.

Dan akhirnya, hari itu semua murid diliburkan agar nyawa mereka terselamatkan.

* * *

**OWARI**

* * *

**Li: Gimana? Lucu kah? QwQ**

**Rin: Garing...**

**Len: Kenapa gua bonyok? *ngamuk***

**Li: Gomennasai... Nanti aku kasi pisang sekilo deh **

**Len: 2 kilo!**

**Li: I-iya deh... (ludes dah uang jajan gua TAT)**

**Miku: Gua nggak keluar? *berubah jadi Mikudayo(?)***

**Li: I-iyaaa... Di ff-ku yang lain kamu bakal kujadiin pemeran utama, deh QwQ**

**Miku: Bagus *balik normal***

**Li: (creepy...) Btw, ini list nama OC saya yang keluar tadi ;3**

**Annalea Crystalic Lunathane Mirrlean**

**Arisa Kumiko**

**Audrey Anastasia Chrono Felte**

**Aya Shiratori**

**Cecillia Rainthsnow**

**Eldelia Noelle Larence a.k.a Himeka Yamamoto**

**Emi Aito**

**Hatsuyuki Nozomine**

**Hikaru Harukawa**

**Kyoshiro Fuyuzawa**

**May Ressha Alosia Nyx**

**Megami Ai**

**Megumi Ai**

**Riri Tsuhiro**

**Ruella Solvare**

**Shin Aoi**

**Shizuku Tsuyuki**

**Sora Akiyama**

**Yuffie Rimazawa**

**Yui Namikawa**

**Li: Gomen, entah kenapa saya kebawa suasana dan malah lebih fokus ke OC saya sendiri... Gomennasai (_ _lll)**

**Audrey: Wogh, namaku yang awesome dipajang OwOb**

**Anna: *tabokin Audrey* Awesome-an juga guweh D**

**May: Namaku juga kali... *facepalm***

**Shizuku: AKUUUUUU!**

**El: Udah woi! *lempar piso***

**Kaito: Aku dipermalukan...**

**Gakupo: Aku juga...**

**Li: Gomen –w-v**

**Mikuo: Kayaknya nama" OC itu nggak penting banget... *dikeroyok OC Author***

**Li: Yaudahlah, yang penting...**

**All chara: RnR pwease~?**

**Mind to RnR? ;) *wink /plak**


End file.
